epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DexterMaximus/ShoopDaKev vs DexterMaximus
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY!!!! ShoopDaKev!!! VS!! Dexter!!! BEGIN- Dex- You come to battle me, what a terrible mistake, dude I mean, you're scared. I don't miss your indicative mood Kev, nobody likes you. You just bang on about shit So, try and rhyme, bitch! Go on, have a go at it You don't want to mess with me, Kev.A flippin' quick-wit MC So you get what you need, a diss from the higher degree I spit wit, split you open, faster than Mit, oh shit, I mean TK So move! I'm darker than Neo, so taste my passive matrix display! Kev- Oh wow, look at this, Maximus, soon you’ll be pissed. When I knock you back to OGREPOP, and give this entire wiki bliss. I mean, really, even Super Mysterious is better than you! You’re part of the DOANYTHING wiki, are you his sock puppet, dude? Well, riddle me this, Kanye, why make the battles like you do? Words no one said, “When’s Baauer VS PSY 2?” You want to be chat mod, whoa! Hold your horses! I dish out so many disses, but there are still more courses! Dex- Super Mysterious is better than me? How come he's banned? Because you think you're a good MC? On the other hand! Baauer vs PSY 2? PSY got killed in the original, remember to not just guess your lines Get rid of me, and knock me back to OGREPOP? Ha. My raps to you I undermine. Words no one said" Hey, Kev, you are the best person I've ever met" So, can I whup Shoop Da Kev's ass and stop him from becoming upset You big crybaby. I'll grip your neck harder than I hold my horses Because if this is a partnership in hip-hop, then get ready for the divorces Kev- If you think that you’re superior. You must be misled. You have a worse flow than Devil; get that through your head. You may act like a big deal, but you’re stuck at #45. While I’ve made it way farther, in about half the time. Go back to Omegle, you messed up lonely teen. Since I know what you do, when you see what’s on your screen. There is no time left, this battle is done. You can vote for yourself, but we all know who won. Dex- No time left? Screw that, I'm going for a third verse Flow worse than Devil? So, should I laugh or curse? Omegle is my least, you're the one with kiddy porn in your house Who cares about leadersboards? I'll leave you trapped like a mouse! Bitch! You keep on going on about banned users,leaving me suspicious Your raps just make me vomit, your sick, while mine are just delicious I'll batter you and bruise you, leave you in a cast, covered in cuts Because unlike yours, my partner doesn't just want dicks & butts! Kev- You want even more, well I’m coming for a third verse! Is it just me, or do you keep getting worse! You make fun of my bros, but you’re not to clean yourself! I think this guy is expired, Tesla, take him of the shelf! Adding Maximus to your name, trying to sound important! You think you’re better than all else, just ask Wooden Hornets! I’ve made it to the top, before you’re Welsh ass walked. You’re going to get tons of hate on your rhymes; you’ll need the comments locked! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!! Who won? Dexter Maximus Shoop Da Kev Category:Blog posts